Aerospace parts such as stators and other precisely manufactured devices may require specialized finishing processes, including, for example, abrasive finishing, precision grinding, super polishing and/or the like. These processes may involve immersion or contact with abrasive materials. Monitoring part wear may improve manufacturing efficiency and lower part production costs.